User talk:SmasherJackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reign of Conflagration Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SmasherJackson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VolteMetalic (Talk) 21:18, April 10, 2011 VolteMetalic 20:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC): You dont have to place the links like this :D You only need to place there correctly the name of the page, and it will link you there, the full HTML link is needed only when it is external link :D VolteMetalic 22:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC):No problem :) I am actually happy that you help out, I dont know that much so i dont try to write at all, you are on the other hand who knows practically all :D Maybe after few months when I will learn more about the settings, I will start to expand it a little here :) VolteMetalic 22:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC): Also, we need to settle down how to do the pages of units used by more than one faction, how to design them. It will be than much easier for us. VolteMetalic 21:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC): :) If I can say, there is one thing which we should decide on. Its the names of the images. We both use our own names. I name them "faction_unit name". You name them variously, being it with their color or faction, then name, and last Small. What "small" actually means? My way will make the Image category more... whats that word... organized. You can change the name of the uploading image, it is somewhere under the box where you "import" your image. VolteMetalic 21:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, you can add the pages, but please the images name it like this, it is really hard to fix it :P VolteMetalic 22:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC): And one thing. When I make red text, it means that I dont know what to do with it, so you should take care of that :) VolteMetalic 22:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC):Will do. VolteMetalic 18:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC): Can youwrite something better in Vehicles category? Something like what you have wrote in infantry category? :) And one tip for you. When you add the image in the Infobox, the last section which displays when you move a cursor on the image, I often found that you have one thing even three times beside each other, like "The Scorpion Tank" (example). You should write it just once... it will look like this: ((File:Goodguy.png|150px|This man is good guy.)) Just replace ( with When you will move a cursor/mouse on the image, it will display a small box with "This man is good guy." Do you understand? :) [[User:VolteMetalic|VolteMetalic] 23:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC): no problem :) About Apocalypse, can you say me its designation number (Russian), who constructs it and main weapons? In my opinion 125mm guns are only a standart in this time. 152 is much better, it was in WW2 a howitzer or heavy anti-tank gun. Or a brand new... 176mm Drakon cannons :) VolteMetalic 12:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC): I have a great news. E.A.G.L.E. and I settled on the T-34, and he will in next days send you the model, most likely with all foud turrets. He only asked if we will give him and Axper (who made the skin) a credit :) Can you send me it/them in the format I can open? I want to make some minor changes to make it closer to real-life T-34. And skin to make it more GLA-like, I think I can make it ;) VolteMetalic 18:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) VolteMetalic 19:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC): Do you know how to make a coding/animations for a truck with the trailer? It is related to HEMTT with Patriot. And I want to ask... can I upload an image which has no connection for the mod? VolteMetalic 22:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC): So I should give a HEMTT the trailer with Patriot, or make it a enlarged variant, as one piece? Well, the image has really nothing with Reign of Conflagration, totally nothing. It is not even from any Generals franchise, but from my own world. You can find very little about it on my page. VolteMetalic 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC): About the characters, maybe a place of birth should be noted, and maybe a rank or position. But it is good :D And Khaeld Deathstrike, would he be put into Characters cateogry? With a part of his page being a lore about his life while the other about his ingame. VolteMetalic 19:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC): Can you, when uploading new images, add there a category "Images"? :) VolteMetalic 19:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC): Can you, when uploading new images, add there a category "Images"? :) VolteMetalic 01:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC): Wow! The Jagdpanther is really amazing! :D The only visble flaw is its uppe part of torso being separate, but thats my fault, and no one will actually notice it, really magnificent job! :D VolteMetalic 21:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC): I send them to you along with Sherman. It is actually 2 weeks. VolteMetalic 22:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC): No problem, it can happend to anyone :D Sherman will have the same gun as it has now, or it will be replaced with shorter? I am not sure, but Sherman is supposed to fire some kind of molotov mortars or something, isnt he? VolteMetalic 23:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC): About Panther Artillery... its quite messed up. I understand the chassis was problematic with having the turret/gun placed on the back, but the turret itself? Maybe... can you send me this skin in .png, .gif or .bmp, I want to try to make a special one for this one, or better said edit and modify it. So the cylinder ont he front will nto be needed. VolteMetalic 19:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC): I cant send you it back, for some reason it is not working... I know another way. Here is a link where you can download the texture for the top chassis. For texture on turret, I dont know which section it is :D http://www.mediafire.com/?b9vq10sgtrpnl3m VolteMetalic 21:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC): For the template of USTF Arsenal, i wanted it to have all units it had or has, indifferent if it is in reserves or out of service. Also, the prefixes "M1'A3' Abrams, M5'A3' Crusader, M10'A4' Templar", I havent included its versions, because it is still M1, M5 and M10. It is inspired by the templates on Wikipedia, of the WW2 vehicles and guns. You dont had there T-34-76 Model 1940-43, T-34-85 Model 1943-44, or Panzer IV Ausf.A-J (excluding I). There is only "T-34" (thoguht T-34-85 was little different and should be considered independent, it is still T-34) and Panzer IV. What is on thei eventual pages, thats from vehicle to vehicle. VolteMetalic 11:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC): Maybe I have a access to model of Abrams, which is quite decent and would suit us great :D VolteMetalic 18:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC): Sure: http://www.moddb.com/mods/command-conquer-vengeance/images/chaplain-mbt#imagebox It will need some minor touchings, but it is really great model :) I gave there the M or F things, because its their official names, M1 Abrams, F-22 Raptors etc. The parts with A, or even E, they are only a given names of the modified versions and variants, like I said with Panzer IV, Ausf. A, D, F1-2, H. Simple Panzer 4 is enough, and here it is the same. If it has a longer name containing more of these, they can be included. But some parts of its unit type like "main battle tank", "heavy tank" or "interceptor" arent really neccesery, but again there are cases where it is required, like Railgun tank. I will take a look on it, so you can see what I mean. VolteMetalic 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC): Hello!!! :) I have a good news. I asked Zeke if he would give us some of his models (with his permission), and he agreed and send them to me :) These are Abrams, M270 and Apache. They will need some tweaking (I will make a picture with designated areas to change, also giving you a possibiltiy to improve some units (like Templar, Abrams would be really helpful in this :) ) VolteMetalic 23:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC): http://media.moddb.com/images/mods/1/15/14278/Public_Render_M270.jpg This is M270 MLRS. I think you mentioned some time ago this could be handy, and I kept it in mind. :) It could be used by US Reserves as their close/middle-range artillery support. UH-60, SWR has it, along with AH-1 Cobra, MH-53 Pave Low, V-22 Osprey and Skycrane helicopter, and OH-6 Little Bird. YOu can ask them for Blackhawk :)